Will you be my Valentine?
by unpuregoddess
Summary: AL slash, some modernisms ( Like Valentine’s Day and Cd Player and Radios and Slipknot) Aragorn shows legolas why Valentine’s Day is good


Summary: Alterative name "Valentine's Day Sucks." AL slash, some modernisms ( Like Valentine's Day and Cd Player and Radios and Slipknot), you can guess the rest

**Will you be my Valentine?**

Aragorn knocked on the door, it was their first Valentine's Day together and he had so many plans for him and Legolas. When the door opened a slightly groggy Elf appeared, his beauty blue eyes hazy from drowsiness, something was different about him today but Aragorn couldn't put finger on it.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas mumbled.

"Will you be my Valentine?" He asked sharply holding out the lovely Yellow and White rose to his lover. In reply to the question Legolas just closed the door and moments later Slipknots "Eyeless" was heard pouring out from the other side. That was when Aragorn realized what was different: Legolas had cut his hair and dyed it, it was less then an inch and a dull black.

Minutes later Gimli came through the door. Legolas didn't turn to look at him.

"Legolas I found a note on your door, I think it's from Aragorn." Gimli said putting the note on the bed "Legolas what did you do to your hair?"

"I Dyed it and cut it, whats the big deal, it washes out."

"Its just I've never seen you like this. So are you going to read the note?"

"Maybe" with that there was nothing left to say so the dwarf left. When he was gone Legolas quickly open the note and read it.

_Dear My Love, _

_You are my world, you are my everything, the sun and the moon are paled by your beauty, the strength in your heart is greater then the strength of the gods._

_Love is but a word but what the mind connects it with is so much greater than any person could fully understand. Some say that the love between two males could never last. But when I look at you I know that it can._

_My love, I would like to spend this Valentine's Day with you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Aragorn._

Legolas sighed and crumpled up the note. It was about noon before it left his room and almost immediately he run in to Aragorn.

"Where have you been all day?"

"In my room."

"And What did you do to your hair?" He asked twirling a small piece between his fingers. The hair had already grown out to three inches.

"I dyed it." He said brushing the hand away which only resulted in Aragorn grabing his hand.

"And This?" Gesturing to the cuts on his hand that spelled out LOVE SUCKS.

"I couldn't fit 'Valentine's Day Suck.' Don't worry it'll be healed by tomorrow and I'll go back to being your little Elven bitch." Aragorn was visibly hurt by his words.

"You know I don't think that"

"I know."

"Then why did you Say it."

"Look, Aragorn, I'm always in a bad mood on Valentine's Day, so just afford this one day a year and the rest of the time I'll be on my best behavior ok, In the mean time go pour Whiped Cream on Arwen she likes that crap."

"Legolas it's not about whipped cream, it's about spending a truly romantic day with the one you love, but apparently love isn't good enough for you." Aragorn sighed, shock his head sadly, turned and walked away. Something dawned on the Elf, this one day might cuase him to lose his love.

An hour later Aragorn entered his room completely worn out. The site was breath taking, the room the lit with candles and there were flower pedal tossed around the room but Aragorn saw none of that, what he saw was a beautiful blond Legolas standing in front of the bed. He was wearing a light golden tunic his still short hair framed his face, a satin cloth was rapped around the cuts on his hand, and held in his hand was a single yellow rose.

"Yellow rose for true love." He said weakly. "Aragorn Will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course I will." He replied kissing the Elf, "Can I ask you something, Why do you hate Valentine's Day?"

"My Mother died on Valentine's Day."

"I'm so Sorry."

"It's ok that was along time ago, it's about time I got over it." With that Legolas kissed him


End file.
